Implantable medical devices for remedial treatment of and compensation for cardiac, neural and muscular deficiencies are known in the art. These devices range from cardiac pacemakers as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,555 to Thornander et al., to microstimulators as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,208,894 to Schulman et al. The quest for minimization of such devices has provided, at least in the area of microstimulators, cylindrically shaped devices that range in size of about 6 mm in diameter and about 60 mm in axial length, see for example the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,721 ('721). The device described in '721 is configured so that, the electronics is packaged in a housing in tandem with a wire wound ferrite core used as a source of recharging energy for the device electronics power supply. Furthermore, the electronics themselves is arranged in a lengthwise fashion within the device, thereby adding to the overall length of the device. This configuration ultimately gives rise to the stated overall device length. In view of the implant nature of such medical devices, even still further device miniaturization would prove advantageous to device implantation and extraction (if required), as well as patient comfort.